Doctor Who Unbound - Alien Infestation
by the stargate time traveller
Summary: The Valeyard has won. The Doctor is no more. Boarding the Sulaco, the Valeyard decides to give Weyland-Yutani what they want the most - Xenomorphs. Except what they get might not be what they had in mind... (He Jests at Scars...universe)


I don't own Doctor Who or Alien.

The Doctor in this isn't the Doctor, but the Valeyard who had been shown in the Big Finish Unbound story in a parallel universe where the Valeyard won against the Sixth Doctor and was travelling around altering history.

Please tell me what you think.

* * *

Infestation on Earth.

Near darkness greeted the Valeyard as he stepped out of the TARDIS after he had quickly checked the external environment, but that was to be expected since the ship was conserving much of its energy as it travelled at FTL speeds from LV-426 all the way back to Earth after the disastrous mission there.

As he stepped out of the door to his TARDIS, relieved he had time his arrival silently while Ellie was asleep inside, and he hoped he could pull off his current plan while she was still asleep - the sight of the familiar police box doors made him sneer in disdain; why hadn't the Doctor stolen one of those newer models back when he had first left Gallifrey, one with a working navigational circuit and a functional chameleon circuit?

Yes, the theft of the obsolete and stone age Type 40 had worked at putting the Time Lords off of the scent for a century before the Doctor had foolishly summoned the Time Lords to deal with the War Lords' scheme, and the bond between them had been strong. It still was, even if the Valeyard wished he was able to wipe away the last remaining embers of the Doctor's existence from the universe.

The only reason the Valeyard still made use of the Type 40 was more out of spite than anything else, though truthfully it would take just too long for him to run any new TARDIS through, and besides the old TARDIS was available at the time anyway, so he'd taken it to clean up the mess his other selves had created due to their stupidity while the Time Lords sorted through the chaos caused the sudden shift of events after he'd triumphantly defeated the Doctor in the Matrix.

Maybe that was why he was still using the worn out TARDIS, he was further spiting the Doctor.

The Valeyard immediately pushed those thoughts to one side as he swept away from the TARDIS, the long black robes with silver trim billowing around him and he walked on through the landing bay of the _Sulaco. _The Valeyard only spared the dropship a brief look while his eyes took in everything in the room; he noted the ripped open vents lying scattered on the ground from where the Xenomorph Queen had ripped them up when she had been chasing after that little girl, and just underneath the drop-ship itself, he could see the congealed puddle of the internal fluid which came from the android, Bishop, and he saw the smashed piles of crates which had been knocked over during the battle between Ellen Ripley.

The Valeyard spared the scene with a certain admiration. Although he had adopted a darker version of the Time Lord's disdain for non-Gallifreyan life, somethings were just impossible to push aside, the Valeyard still admired humans, much like the Doctor did, but unlike his foolish, pacifistic self, he didn't delight in them, but as he looked over the scene and mentally reviewed everything he had seen as he had watched on the space-time visualiser the battle between Ellen Ripley and the Queen, he would be foolish if he couldn't find some admiration for her ingenuity.

But that wasn't why he was here.

The Valeyard took out a small scanner from a pocket in his robes and he swept it over the floor close to the drop-ship, listening… For five minutes the Valeyard scanned close to the dropship before suddenly the scanner in his hand emitted a sound like a dual heartbeat just underneath the floor. What he was hearing really was a dual heartbeat from two living organisms, right underneath the deck plating. A small thin smile spread across the Valeyard's lips as he bent down, holding the scanner above the ground for a moment so he had an accurate fix of where the heartbeats were coming from before he lifted up the plating and looked down, taking a small torch from his robe pocket and shining it into the space where he found two leathery objects lying underneath the main deck plate with a distinctive 'petal' like top.

The Valeyard's smile grew, becoming triumphant as he stared at the objects while making sure he was far out of the reach of the unpleasant creatures contained inside, the creatures which had been growing on their own without the Queen to properly incubate them.

His research had told him that, just before her fight, the Xenomorph Queen had secreted the eggs underneath the landing stanchion just after Bishop and Ripley had landed the dropship into the launch bay. While they were distracted with Corporal Hicks who was the sole survivor of the marine detachment dispatched to investigate the loss of contact with the colony on LV-426 and had suffered terrible injuries during the fighting with the Xenomorphs, the Queen had managed to lay two eggs and hide them underneath the floor plating before her end.

If that said nothing about their intelligence, the Valeyard didn't know what did.

The Valeyard stood up and pointed the scanner in his hand back towards the TARDIS, and pressed a control. A few seconds later a small dark hover-pad left the TARDIS door. It came slowly towards where the Valeyard was standing and waited. The Valeyard pressed a few controls into the scanner and stepped back, wincing slightly as the hover-pad's jet and anti-gravity repulsing units hurt his ears. He watched as the pad hovered over the open deck plate, and a small panel opened up in the centre of the hover-pad before an electric-blue energy field dropped down like a curtain into the crawl space.

The Valeyard watched as the levitation beam slowly drew the two eggs up before a robotic arm gently pushed the eggs to the front where they were clamped and locked into place so they would not move. When the two eggs were safely loaded onto the pad, the Valeyard pressed the scanner again and the hover-pad returned to his TARDIS.

The Valeyard made to follow the hover-pad, but then he paused for a moment as something occurred to him, and he sent one final command to the hover-pad, to make it hover in the TARDIS console room until he commanded it otherwise. He left the launch bay and walked down a few corridors before he came into a large cavernous area of the ship. Dominating one part of the room were a number of white cryo-pods. The Valeyard slowly walked down the aisle and studied each one with his eyes. He saw the ripped remains of the android, Bishop, who had been impaled by the Queen's tail and literally ripped in half.

Next to the android was the bandaged form of Corporal Dwayne Hicks, and the last two pods contained the forms of Lieutenant Ellen Ripley, and the small form of the girl called Newt, otherwise known as Rebecca Jordan. All of them looked like they were sleeping peacefully, though the Valeyard knew better. The Time Lord also knew that he had the means to shut off the life-support mechanisms of the pods, kill them all now. But he decided it wasn't going to happen since he had something better in mind for all of them.

The Valeyard was about to leave but then he paused as he looked into the pod containing the android, looking at the plastic covered halves of Bishop. He had nothing in his robes which could repair the android, though he knew a vial of repair nanites would be up to the job, he didn't have any on him and he was on a tight schedule as it was. He knew that if he pumped the nanites into the pod the android was currently inside then Weyland-Yutani would get suspicious, and they would review the flight recorder. The Valeyard didn't care about that too much, though he doubted it would make too much difference if the _Sulaco _arrived at the Earth and realised what they had returned too.

In any case, Weyland-Yutani would have a lot more to worry about rather than worry about a single android who had been torn in half by a Queen's tail. Personally, the Valeyard did not care.

The Valeyard's thin smile was larger as he thought about what his long term plan was, and he walked back to the TARDIS. Once he was inside and he'd closed the doors, he saw the hover-pad, and he lowered it down gently with a command from the pad. He started to set the controls for Earth in the current time frame.

As the TARDIS dematerialised and left the _Sulaco _and the sleeping sole survivors of the LV-426 massacre behind, who was currently unaware for now as they rested in suspended animation as their ship returned to Earth, blissfully unaware for now about the chaos they were about to wake up for when their ship returned to Earth.

The Valeyard lifted his head from the controls as he calmly ordered his TARDIS to travel to the right time and space accurately - he still could not work out why the Doctor had been so foolish as to let the TARDIS go to where he didn't want to go; where was his Time Lord pride? - he smiled as he took in the two eggs he had just retrieved from the _Sulaco, _and then he took in the twenty other eggs he had brought out from the crashed 'Engineer' ship that had crash-landed on the surface of LV-426 long ago, all of them held in a stasis cabinet to keep the 'face-huggers' inside asleep.

Weyland-Yutani wanted the eggs to experiment on for their bioweapons division, believing the Xenomorph was the perfect organism which would wipe out any enemy, without remorse. Well, the Valeyard would certainly experiment on a couple of the aliens to see if he could make something out of it, though right now he was content with travelling around, meddling with established events and altering the timeline, it was still something he could take advantage of.

In any case, he had changed the timeline away from the disaster on that prison planet, which would have led to that convoluted mess where the humans would later clone Ellen Ripley, who had died two hundred years previously with a Xenomorph Queen embryo growing in her chest, but this way was better.

_After all, _the Valeyard thought to himself with an ironic smile twisted with malice, _if Weyland-Yutani wants the Xenomorph so badly, then they can have it. Only it won't be on their terms, which is in a laboratory…._

* * *

_Doctor, what's happened to you?! _Mel thought to herself again as she watched the image on the Matrix screen; she had asked that question a dozen times now, and she still didn't have a proper answer.

She turned to face the Time Lord President who had recently been elected in the wake of the mess caused by the previous administration, though whether he was actually doing it or not, Mel didn't know and at this point she couldn't say she cared; it was Time Lord politics which had started this monumental disaster in the first place, and they were still making the same mistakes. What did it say about a species who had mastered time travel centuries before Earth itself had reached the Cretaceous Age that they couldn't even make up their minds about what needed doing even when they could see everything going wrong?

For a long time when she had travelled with the Doctor - her Doctor, the proper Doctor, not the thing travelling in his TARDIS - she had wondered what had made the Doctor ignore his people after she had learnt about his story, but now she was getting a good idea. The Time Lords were beyond useless.

No, Mel didn't care what the President was going to say, but she could see the look of distaste on his face as he watched what was happening; she knew nothing would come from it. The President, like Vansell, seemed content to let things just happen around him and didn't care so long as his hands were clean of everything.

She looked away from the President - although he was mildly kinder to her in his attitude than Vansell was she had detected the same underlying condescending attitude all Time Lords were prone to have - and studied Vansell, and she wondered if he was having second thoughts about the Doctor - _**No! **_the Valyard she corrected herself angrily as she took in what the _creature _Vansell had told her time and again was the Doctor had done to Earth.

Mel had witnessed the Valeyard retrieving those large leathery eggs from the landing bay of some kind of ship - the Matrix screen had panned around the landing bay, and she had taken in everything briefly, noting the clear signs of a struggle no-one had bothered to clean up; a few containers littered the ground, some floor panels had been lifted up and discarded near where they'd been pulled up from the deck, but beyond that there was nothing in the launch bay to even give her any clues to what had happened.

Even the futuristic helicopter like spaceship which she guessed was actually a kind of space shuttle didn't offer any clues to her. Mel hadn't bothered making any comments about the ship, she had seen enough things when travelling with the Doctor - _her _Doctor, _the proper Doctor - _to know that in the future of her world, designers would look to the past for successful design principles to design the generation of ships that would leave Earth.

_If my world even has a future, _she reminded herself angrily before she turned to the Time Lords.

She had to keep in mind what she had just seen, she had seen the Valeyard take those eggs back to the TARDIS - the thought of the Valeyard perverting that amazing time machine with those deeds of his made her sick - and she had seen him travel to Earth where he had then hypnotised a number of people to go to the abandoned buildings and underground railway stations where the eggs had been placed.

Once they were alone with the eggs, some alien _**thing **_had shot out of the eggs and wrapped themselves around the heads of their victims, the same people whom the Valeyard had hypnotised, and just when she had thought that was bad enough, but what had come bursting out of those poor people's chests….

And now, her ears were echoing with the screams and the cries of the dead as the black insect-like masses swarmed everywhere, shrieking as they went about destroying and killing everyone in sight while some were unlucky enough to be taken back the nests where they were cocooned and fresh eggs were placed in front of them so the whole cycle would start again. The armed forces worldwide were trying to contain the monstrous black things, and even a few had tried to corner and capture a few for study, but they'd only failed.

And then the unthinkable had happened when the government and the armies realised there was no other course of action. They had unleashed something that had been a nightmare for the people of the 20th century ever since the end of the Second World War. Nuclear holocaust. Hundreds of cities on Earth had been reduced to radioactive rubble, though truthfully Mel had a feeling that those people who were still alive, cocooned in the nests in those cities, welcomed their deaths.

That made it even worse in her mind, not that the Time Lords seemed to care. Compassion wasn't one of their strong points, but she had to try. Surely by now, they would wake up? She wasn't putting out much hope, but she had to try her best.

Mel knew she was wasting her time, but she had to try. "Surely you're going to do something now to stop those-those _things_ from ravaging my planet?!" she demanded.

Vansell turned to her; he had a strange expression on his face as though he was pained by something, but Mel couldn't find it within herself to really be bothered since the Time Lord who was some big hot-shot in some spy organisation which made even more arrogant than what seemed like the norm for the entire culture on the whole which seemed to delight in making arrogance and pomposity seem like an art form, ignore virtually everything she had said about the Valeyard. "We can't do anything," Vansell said, "the Valeyard's changes to history are causing more temporal disturbances-."

"Disturbances _you _allowed him to do!" Mel interrupted, suddenly sick and tired by this particular Time Lord's inability to look to the long term. "How many times did I tell you too you should get involved? Oh, when the Valeyard changed the Sixth Doctor's history so I would not travel with him so the Vervoids wiped out the crew of the _Hyperion III_? What about the Daleks? Or those reptile people? Thanks to you, history is in a mess; you might have control of the Laws of Time, but you're awful at enforcing them! You kept saying it was an opportunity, to make the Valeyard into a tool you could use. Haven't you gotten the fucking hint yet, he isn't _interested in doing what you want!_"

Mel looked away from the two Time Lords and looked again at the screen. She couldn't believe what the Valeyard had done. She couldn't believe what had done. It was bad enough the Valeyard had taken those eggs off of that ship, but what he had unleashed on Earth-

As she looked at the glowing mushroom clouds dotting about on Earth's surface, Mel tried to remember her shaky geography lessons about _where _the cities were on Earth; she was vaguely certain she knew two of the mushroom clouds were coming from the places where Washington and New York were.

So many cities, destroyed by the Valeyard.

And she had the feeling things were going to get much worse.


End file.
